Many studies have documented the growing need for physicians to be knowledgeable in nutrition, even as other aspects of required medical education are growing exponentially. While some authorities advocate specific nutrition courses to be added, others suggest complete integration into the four year curriculum. The University of Arizona College of Medicine is unique among medical schools with 17 faculty members active in the Graduate Program in Nutritional Sciences. These faculty, located in departments responsible for teaching in all four years of the curriculum, make it possible to integrate nutrition teaching throughout the curriculum. In addition, the College of Medicine provides a strong research base in the study of nutrition in relation to the prevention of chronic disease, especially through the Arizona Cancer Center's Division of Cancer Prevention and Control. Based on these needs and resources, this application proposes to (1) develop nutrition education objectives for each year; (2) evaluate existing curricula to identify nutrition content and opportunities for expansion; (3) develop new or revise existing teaching materials to meet educational objectives, including producing a textbook for the preclinical curriculum; (4) create new elective courses; (5) evaluate and revise all components; (6) assure continuation as a regular component of the curriculum beyond the funding period.